Dawn's Dynasty
by marzmez
Summary: It's been many years since the happy ending in Breaking Dawn. The Cullen family has decided to come visit some extended family on the reservation. Things seem pretty peaceful at first, but something always has a way of disrupting it... doesn't it?
1. Prologue

This was it. If this wasn't going to be _the_ final battle of all time, it was sure going to be one for the history books. All we had to do was win… again, maybe then they would leave us alone. I'm surprised they didn't learn their lesson last time. You know that saying, "those who don't remember the past are doomed to repeat it?" That would definitely apply here… except we are dealing with vampires. Of course they remember the past. I guess the more appropriate saying would be "he who seeks revenge should remember to dig two graves," or in this case it would be more like fifty because we all might die.

_**Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction ever. I did try to post it a couple of years ago, but didn't get much feedback on it... actually I only got one review so I took it down. I decided to try it again. If I don't get much feedback then it will probably go bye-bye forever.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Surprise Visit

Chapter 1: Surprise Visit

"Mom! We're home!" I yelled as me and my brothers came through the front door. I heard my mom getting off the phone. She sounded excited as she said goodbye. I hope it was good news because I needed some. School sucked. There was a pop quiz in math that I'm pretty sure I bombed, a new assignment in English – a term paper on whether Hamlet was really crazy or not. My economics teacher announced a new assignment today that I am not looking forward to. It's called "The Wedding Project." One boy and one girl are teamed up and they are supposed to research how much a wedding would cost. How dumb is that? Last, and definitely the most annoying, there was this group of girls that giggled every time I passed by them. It's a miracle I survive each day without going postal. Good thing there is only three more months of school.

"Hey, boys! How was school?"

I groaned, "Don't ask." Jacob and Jasper however were totally jazzed. They started telling mom about their latest practical joke they pulled of at school. Good thing it wasn't a big one. They have had detention numerous times for saran wrap on the toilets, whoopee cushions on teachers chairs and fake puking in the cafeteria. Dad finally told them to knock it off or they would be grounded for the whole school year.

Today they did a "coordination test" on this one guy in their class who is always bragging about what a great athlete he is. Jacob and Jasper were telling an excited group of their friends about this test. Any normal person gets about a hundred points. This guy comes by and says he'll take the test and will do better than anyone else. So Jacob and Jasper show him how it's done. Jacob sat with his palms about a foot apart while Jasper clasped his hands together and cautiously puts his hands in between Jacob's palms. Each time you do that without touching the outside palms you get a point. If you touch the palms you loose. The catch is that you have to be able to do it blindfolded. So this guy sits down in front of Jacob and Jasper puts the blindfold on. This guy starts rocking his clasped hands in between Jacob's hands and the group starts counting together. Jacob quietly stands up and leaves this guy rocking his hands back and forth while the crowd of kids keeps counting and starts to laugh when they get to two hundred. Lunch time ends, the bell rings and this guy was still going while people were dispersing for class. Rumor has it that he was so concentrated on making it to three hundred he doesn't notice that everyone is gone and he's late for class. They sure took him down a peg or two.

"Who was on the phone?" I interrupted the twins' story. Like I said, I needed good news.

"That was Grandpa Jake. He and Grandma Nessie are coming tomorrow for a visit!"

"All right!" That was great news. Now that I had something to look forward to I could face my homework.

I trudged up the stairs to my room to get started. This was my last year of high school. I can't wait till I'm done. School is boring. I'm pretty sure I got the family fascination with engines. I just wanted to work with my dad at the garage. Hanging out with Uncle Embry and Uncle Quil wasn't a bad way to spend time either. 'Course dad and mom want me to go to college. I probably will give it a try before quitting. It's got to be better than High School, though. I hear you can pick your own classes.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Eddy, can you go get your sister? It's almost time for dinner. She's at Emily's."

"Sure mom." I put away my homework and started down the path to Emily's. If I was lucky I'd get to see Uncle Sam. He worked at my dad's garage too, but I think he'll be home around the time I was getting Rachel. Sam is our tribe's Chief Elder. Well, actually he's kind of "acting" chief elder since that title officially goes to my Grandpa Jake. Grandpa's great grandfather Ephriam Black was our tribe's last official chief, so that kind of puts Grandpa Jake in the Chief's chair by blood. Grandma and grandpa named my dad after him (I'm named after my dad but so glad they don't call me junior). He was also named after his other grandpa Edward, who is, get this: a vampire. Sometimes I find it hard to believe I'm one eighth vampire. Yeah, talk about a twisted family tree.

I knocked on Sam and Emily's door.

"Come on in Eddy!"

"Hi, Aunt Emily," I said, opening the door. "Are you ready to kick Rachel out yet?"

"Heaven's no! Rachel is invaluable help to me. I'd adopt her if I could."

"I wish you could too," I said giving Emily a wink that Rachel couldn't see.

"Me too," Rachel responded. "Do you know how disgusting it is living with boys?"

Rachel is eleven and starting to get girly. She was a lot more fun a year ago. She ran just as wild as the rest of us. She used to love playing in the rain, having mud fights, and running races. All she wants to do now is brush her hair and beg mom to wear make-up.

"Well, mom wants you home for dinner. Oh, and Grandpa Jake and Grandma Nessie are coming to visit next week," I said.

"Nice!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Yes, it will be nice to see Jake and Nessie again," mused Emily. "I'll be sure to tell Sam."

I thanked Aunt Emily. "Tell him I'm sorry I missed him this time."

"I'll do that, Eddy." Aunt Emily added, "He'll be sorry to have missed you too."

Rachel held my hand on the way back home. Yeah, still some little girl there. I wondered if the reason Grandma and Grandpa were coming was because of Rachel. She'll be twelve in a month and that's the year that we kids get let in on the family secret: our family has werewolf blood. When vampires are around we turn into werewolves. Usually the girls don't get to know, but seeing as how a girl ended up in Grandpa's pack all those years ago, they changed the rules. I thought it was all pretty cool, but Aunt Leah hated it, so I hope it never happens to Rachel. I guess we will see.

Dad was home when we got there and the twins were setting the table for dinner. We all sat down and started to eat. We were all excited about our grandparents visit. They only came 4 times a year. Grandma likes to stay with her family. She did stay on the reservation for 25 years to raise her kids, so she missed her family a lot. I guess that's fair.

"Mom, how long are they going to stay for?" Rachel asked, practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

"I don't know," mom replied. "Jake said he did need to talk to the Elders about something. I wonder what that could be."

Dad had a gleam in his eye, "I guess we will find out tomorrow."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" We rushed out of the house and swarmed them as they got out of their car. They looked just the same. They never changed. It was kind of weird. Weren't grandparents were supposed to be old? Mine looked younger than my parents. I guess when your half vampire like Grandma you never age, and Grandpa, since he lives with a bunch of vampires has never stopped turning into a wolf, so he doesn't age either. Still, it's weird. But also cool in a way. They are going to be around for a long time and can do all the fun physical stuff that old people can't do.

"How was your trip?"

"How are the Cullen's?"

"How long are you staying?" We also swarmed them with questions.

"Hey, take it easy guys! We've got plenty of time for all that," Grandpa pleaded.

Rachel was hanging onto Grandma's arm bouncing up and down in her excitement. "Can we go shopping, Grandma? Please? I need some new clothes. All the ones I have are dirty play clothes. I need some nice clothes, especially for the next school year. I'm going to be in 7th grade!"

"Seventh Grade? Wow Rachel! You are practically a woman! Yes, we will go shopping, let's spend some time all together first, ok? Jake needs to talk to the Elders." Grandma replied.

"Grandpa, I've got some more work done on my car! Want to see?" I knew the sure way to get Grandpa's attention.

"I can't wait to see what you've done. I just need to talk to your dad first. When is the meeting, Ephriam?" Grandpa asked Dad. Dad is on the council too, being Grandpa's oldest son and my dad not living here and all. My Uncle Bill doesn't live on the reservation. He actually went to college and is an accountant down in Hoaquim. We get together with his family about once a month.

"It's tomorrow night, Dad. Why the emergency meeting?" My dad and grandpa drifted down the street towards first beach. I wanted to follow them, but mom was making me carry their luggage into the house. I'm almost eighteen and the oldest son. I should be in on those father/son walks. Oh well. I guess that's just another thing I've got to wait for.

I took the luggage into the guest room. It was one of the newest rooms on the house. This house has been in our family for years. My grandpa grew up here, his dad too, I think. When grandma and grandpa lived here they added onto it a lot. There is now an upstairs with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, the kitchen is expanded, and the guest room is all the old bedrooms made into one. What started out as a two bedroom shack is now close to a mansion… by reservation standards, anyway. Grandma Esme helped with that. She loves to remodel and stuff.

Dad and Grandpa came back 20 minutes later. Dad's expression was carefully neutral like he was trying really hard not to give anything away. He looked so much like Grandpa… minus the height and some of the weight. I guess when you are a werewolf you get the major body builder genes. Dad didn't get all buffed out because we don't have any vampires living close by. Grandma's family, the Cullen's, have stayed away for all these years and any vampires that have happened by since they left have been taken care of by the pack. Sam stepped down as alpha so that he could age with Emily. I think Embry is the Alpha now with Colin and Brady backing him up. All the wolves that imprinted stopped phasing and had families. But they still look a lot younger than actually are.

Man! I can't wait to find out what the council meeting is about. Maybe I'll sneak out and eavesdrop. I've never done anything like that before. I wonder if I could get away with it. I guess there is only one way to find out.


	3. Yea or Nay

Chapter 2: Yea or Nay

The next day at school was hard. I was antsy with anticipation for sneaking out tonight, trying to figure out how I was going to do it. I didn't even pay attention to which girl's name was drawn to be my partner for that stupid wedding project. I was busy thinking about what would work the best. Play it sick? Or just tired? Too much homework? I've never had to be sneaky before. I would ask the twins for help, but I didn't want to tip them off to what I was doing. They would definitely be up to sneaking out, the mischievous little buggers. By the time I got home from school I was mentally exhausted, but pretty sure I had a good plan. I would tell my parents I need to go to the library to do research for my English paper.

Turns out I went through all those mental gymnastics for nothing. Grandpa invited me to the meeting. Wow, who'd of guessed that would happen? Not me. Council meetings were only for the council members and could be so hush-hush. When we got to the community building I saw all the oldest sons and grandsons of the council members. This looked like one important meeting, but why would they need the young people? I saw J.J. and wandered my way over to him.

"Hey, Eddy, what's this about? Why are we here?" J.J. asked me.

"I have no idea. I guess we will find out soon enough." We were then separated since the meeting was starting and each of our fathers called us to them. I guess we sit with our families. I settled down next to my dad and prepared myself to listen.

Sam stood up and started, "Thank you all for coming. We have one important order of business tonight. Before we get to that business we will hear our histories."

Sam told us the old stories about our people when they were spirit warriors, how Taha Aki became the first wolf, and the Third Wife. Then Uncle Embry told the stories of the Cullen's and our first treaty with them. He also told the stories of the newborn war, and the coming of the Volturi. He also reviewed our revised treaty with them.

Sam spoke again, "Thank you for listening again to these histories. They will play a part in our decision this evening. Jacob Black will now speak to us."

"Thanks Sam," Grandpa started. "I requested this meeting on behalf of the Cullen's. They would like to move back into the area to be closer to our family. They understand what this would mean to our tribe, particularly our young men, which is why they are asking our consent. I asked our young men to be here as they should have a say in their own fate.

"There are some things to think about. There are eight vampires in their family. That would mean within the next year all the young men here and maybe any little brothers they have would begin to grow rapidly and eventually phase into their wolf forms. The pack resulting from their presence will be quite large, at least two wolves per vampire.

"The Cullen's do not hunt humans, but their presence does bring in others who do. This would put the pack in the position of needing to patrol more often.

"Dr. Cullen is also a very gifted doctor. He delivered all of my children and grandchildren and has doctored me whenever I have needed it. It is very useful to have a doctor nearby to help those of us who can't go to the hospital for obvious reasons. He has also finished Veterinary school a couple of times in the last sixty years and will be able to treat us if we are unable to calm down enough to phase back to human form.

"This would mean a lot to me and my Nessie. She misses all her family, parents and children, when she is away from them for prolonged periods of time. This would give us some years of being all together." Grandpa sat down.

Uh, wow.

Sam stood up again. "This is a very important decision. Let's hear what our young men think." He looked at me, J.J. and the others who were there. We just looked at each other, wondering who would go first. Dad nudged me with his elbow. I stood up.

"Um, I am kind of biased; it is my family we are talking about here. I've never met my great grandparents and would like that. Uh, the thought of being able to change into a wolf sounds pretty cool. I've seen Grandpa Jake as a wolf a couple of times. He has told me a lot about it. It sounds like a pain being able to hear each other's thoughts, but I guess that's just something to get over. I guess its ok with me." I sat down feeling my face get warm. I looked at J.J. and raised my eyebrows.

J.J. stood up. "Yeah, sounds ok to me," then sat down.

One by one the other boys stood up and gave their opinions. I could tell that most of them were trying to keep any excitement off their faces and out of their voices. I knew most of us thought it was really cool having wolves in the family and wouldn't mind it happening to us.

Sam listened to everyone with the same patience and serenity he has with everyone. When we were all finished he spoke again, "Our young men have given us their view. Let's take a vote. Those in favor of granting the Cullen's their request say 'yes.'"

"Yes." That sounded like a lot people.

"Those who would prefer the Cullen's to stay away," continued Sam, "say 'No.'"

"No!" That sounded like a few people who really wished there were more on their side.

"It sounds like the request is granted. Jake, you may tell Nessie to call her family and tell them the good news." Sam smiled. "Thank you all for your input on this important decision and thank you again for coming. Let's all go home."

Everyone stood up and started talking at the same time. We could still hear the hum of voices after we left. The short walk home was quiet. I know I was lost in my thoughts. Mostly I was excited to finally be able to meet my great-grandparents. The closest I have ever come to a vampire was Grandma and she was only half vampire. I wondered what the real thing was like. When Carlisle delivered my younger siblings, my parents made sure I was at someone else's house for a couple of days, so I never met him. Now I will. I think I was more excited about that than becoming a wolf.

When we got home Grandpa announced the news. Grandma was on the phone before he was finished with his sentence. She was so excited.

"Mom! The council said yes! I don't know, let me ask Jake." She turned to Grandpa, "How close was the vote?"

Grandpa told her, "The yes's outnumbered the no's by five to one."

How could grandpa know those exact results? Oh yeah, wolf hearing. Man! Will I be able to do all those things? That would be awesome!

Grandma went back to her conversation with her mom. My mom told me to go to bed. It was pretty late. Eleven thirty. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. I snuck into the bedroom trying to be extra quiet so I didn't wake up the twins. I didn't want a barrage of questions keeping me from my own thoughts. I climbed into bed and just lay there thinking.

Things are different this time. Last time, in Grandpa's time, they kids didn't know what was happening to them. It caused all kinds of anxiety and bitterness. Grandpa's dad, Billy, knew what was going on because he had seen his grandfather change into a wolf, but didn't tell Grandpa Jake. What's up with that? Meanwhile, Grandpa Jake is freaking out because Sam and his "cult" were looking at him expectantly, like he was supposed to joining them soon. He didn't even think about the legends. The thought that he was changing into a wolf didn't even enter his mind. This time we know ahead of time. Hopefully it won't be as frightening as we were told it could be. I think it was only frightening because they didn't know what was going on. They didn't know that their legends were true. I'm glad the Elders decided to let the younger generation know about our wolfishness. Granted, the general population of our reservation doesn't know, but the children and their spouses were allowed to know. Setting expectations is a great way to avoid drama.

Our treaty with the Cullen's became stronger than ever because Grandpa imprinted on Renesmee. (It's a pack rule that you can't hurt or kill another's imprinting.) The Cullen's are still not allowed on our land unless specifically invited and have the Elder's approval, but I don't think they mind that. I think the only ones that have been here are Carlisle and Grandpa Edward. They keep to themselves most of the time. They may be practiced "vegetarians," but they don't put themselves in temptation's obvious way… well, Grandpa Edward did, but that was supremely unusual and made for quite the family drama.

I must have fallen asleep because I was in the woods, running so fast the green foliage was a blur around me. I felt my brothers around me, all of us following the stench of vampire, an unfamiliar scent. We entered a clearing where the vampire stopped and turned to look at us. It had bright red eyes, its beautiful face twisted into a smirk that seems to say, "Suckers." Before we could attack and rip the leech apart we noticed movement behind him. A large group of vampires came from into the clearing from another direction. They wore long dark robes and moved together as if they were appendages of one being. We knew who they were. The Volturi had returned.


	4. History Lesson

Chapter 3: History Lesson

I woke up, my eyes popping open. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins, though I was still lying down, I felt my muscles twitching to be active. That was the most vivid dream I have ever had. It was like watching a movie complete with special effects. I mean, the eyes on that vampire were blood red, and how fast I was running, that was unreal.

My eyes wandered the room and found the clock. Six twenty-three Saturday morning. I hated when this happened. It was too early to get out of bed, but to late to get myself to go back to sleep. Unlike everyone else I know I am a morning person. Even when going to bed late, once I wake up in the morning it's impossible for me to get back to sleep. Yeah, it sucked. I might as well get up and get something done.

I got out of bed and quietly got my clothes on. I still didn't want twenty questions from the twins. I didn't know how much they were allowed to know about the meeting last night. I went downstairs and got out the cereal and milk for a quick breakfast. After rinsing out my bowl and went out to the garage. This was another add on to the house. It's built right next to the old shed that Grandpa Jake used to build his VW Rabbit. It is about four times as big and has all the tools you can imagine. (Having rich grandparents has its perks.) It's pretty handy when you are building a 2005 Ford GT. I found the body buried at the junk yard. I had to save my allowance for two years just to buy it. I showed it to Grandpa Jake the next time he visited and since then about once a month a part for it will show up. I'm guessing it's one of the Cullen's sending them, but I just don't know who. Grandpa plays dumb. Grandpa did tell me that Aunt Rosalie is pretty handy in the garage. I wonder if she would want to come see what I have done with it so far… if she is allowed on the reservation for something so trivial.

I had already installed the latest part so I decided to continue working on the body. I had to do it all by hand. A garage it is, a body shop it is not. That didn't bother me though. I kind of like the monotony of sanding the old paint off. It gave me time to think and be in my own space.

"Hey Eddy, need any help?"

I jumped about a foot. "Geez, Grandpa. Knock much?" I looked up at him and he just grinned at me. He moved so quietly. "Sure Grandpa, grab some sandpaper. Just don't put wolf strength into it, ok?"

"Why are you up so early?" Grandpa asked.

"A dream woke me up. I couldn't get back to sleep."

"What was it about?"

I told him about my dream.

"I guess hearing what went down with the Volturi is on the brain, huh?" asked Grandpa

"Yeah, maybe it is. I just had so much to think about last night. I'm surprised I fell asleep at all. I mean, I finally get to meat Edward and Bella, and all the rest. I've been wanting to for so long. I understand why they have stayed away, but they are family. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know. We all feel like family now. It wasn't a cake walk to live through all that stuff, though. The Newborn War was nothing, but the Volturi? Those guys were creepy. I hope we don't have to deal with them again anytime soon." Grandpa looked like he was living it all over again in his head. "Bella was prepared. She made sure Nessie and I had papers so we could run and leave the country if it came down to an actual fight. I'm glad it didn't come to that. I would have hated leaving my best friend to die. Did I ever tell you that Aro wanted to make us his guard dogs?"

"No! I don't remember you ever telling us that!"

"Yeah, Edward picked it out of his brain. Aro tried to dismiss it as an 'errant thought' but it was a thought that went through his head more after that, according to Edward. And then there was the one that was totally freaked out by us. Apparently a real werewolf, Children of the Moon I think he called them, almost killed him once so he had them hunted to almost extinction. Aro was embarrassed since we were meeting during the day and those other werewolves change at night or something like that."

"So these Volturi guys were on the dim side?"

"Oh they were smart, but the tactics they had used for centuries didn't work with us because of Bella's shield. Of course they did find out that her shield won't stand against a physical attack, but they didn't feel confident enough to try that. Of course there was also the audience they brought along. They had to keep their 'white hats' on so they could stay in control. In the end they slunk away pretending they hadn't been beaten."

We were making some good progress on the car. More hands definitely made lighter work. It was kind of nice having someone to talk to while I worked and even more nice to have that person working with me. Grandpa Jake was easy to talk to.

I asked another question, "So you guys haven't heard from them since then?"

"I think Carlisle and Esme have visited Italy once. But it was a short trip, kind of a diplomatic mission. Carlisle is the most compassionate vampire there is and never likes to kill. He hated killing the newborns. He even let one live who surrendered. The Volturi took care of that one. But he knows that the Volturi see his family as a threat because they are so big and so talented. Have you heard everything they can do?"

"All I know is what you have told me about Edward reading minds, Bella's shield, and Alice seeing the future. Is there more?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. And Alice can't see us wolves or Nessie which is why she had to call and tell them it was okay for them to move here. They are moving to Hoaquim this time. I better call Bill and tell him to get himself and his family up here for a family meeting. They need to know about this. The Cullen's will be living closer to them; they will probably be affected first." Grandpa stood up and went over to the garage phone.

I kept working while listening to Grandpa's side of the conversation. It wasn't very long.

"We'll see you this afternoon and sorry for waking you up." Grandpa said goodbye. "I forgot how early it was."

We continued working in silence until there was a knock at the door. Grandma peaked in. "There you are! I should have guessed you would be out here, but no, I had to walk down to First Beach and back before I figured that out. How's the car coming, Eddy?"

"Pretty good. I'll probably have it finished in five or six months. No, wait! Probably another year if mom and dad make me go to college." I told her.

"Bill, Ruby and their kids are coming up for lunch. I figured we could have a bonfire and break the news to them," Grandpa told Grandma.

"That will be fun," Grandma replied, "I know how you like to have those hot dog eating contests. How many will you eat this time?"

"Well, my record is sixteen; I'll try to break that." He turned to me, "You game for the contest Eddy?"

"I don't know, Grandpa. I don't have that whole wolf appetite yet. I guess I could give it a shot, but I think my record is only five."

Since Grandma was awake we figured the rest of the family would be getting up soon so we put away the sand paper and cleaned up. Sure enough, when we got into the house mom was cooking bacon and mixing up pancake batter in the industrial sized KitchenAid mixer she always got out when Grandpa was visiting. Rachel was mixing up some Tang in our 10 gallon cooler and Jacob and Jasper peppering dad with questions about the meeting while getting out the dishes and flatware to set the table.

"Boy's, please, wait until we can get the whole family together. I don't want to repeat myself. I'm sure Grandpa doesn't either." Dad told them. The twins groaned and started setting the table.

Mom was putting the first of the batter on the griddle when we heard a wolf howl.

Grandpa stiffened, glanced at Rachel and said, "I just remembered I have to take care of something outside. Be right back. Save some for me." And he ran out the door and into the woods.

Grandma sighed, "I hope he gets back soon. Cold breakfast doesn't taste that great."

A couple minutes later Grandma's phone rang. "What's up Jake?" she answered it. She listened for a minute then said, "Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to us. "Jake needs my help with something. I'll be back. And she too ran out the door.

It was seriously annoying to be left home when something exciting could be going on. I helped finish cook the pancakes and mom scrambled up some eggs. Just after we sat down Grandma and Grandpa came back. We all looked at them expectantly.

Grandma said to Rachel, "Come with me sweetie, I've got something I want to show you." She led Rachel out of the room.

The rest of us looked at Grandpa.

"There's a new vampire in town."


	5. Giggles

Chapter 4: Giggles

I can't believe my luck… well, actually I can and it's all bad. Mondays are usually on the difficult end of the spectrum, but this was harsh. I was sitting in Economics trying to get through the first twenty minutes of the class. Turns out I had Annabelle Whitepaw for my partner in that stupid project and she was babbling on about how she wanted to put it together. Torture, pure and simple. Water boarding had nothing on Annabelle. Terrorists would give up their secrets in five minutes if subject to her chatter.

I tuned her out and started thinking about what happened over the weekend. That vampire that Grandpa talked about turned out to be of the golden eyed variety. Her name was Azriela and she was passing through, but got cornered by the pack. Embry noticed her eyes and howled for Grandpa. She was too freaked to listen to Grandpa, so he called Grandma for help. Azriela agreed to stay off our land, but said she wanted to meet the Cullen's so she's going to stay in the area until then. I wonder if she will still be there when we go see them.

Our family bonfire was pretty typical. Grandma and I played with the younger kids while everyone else was given the news. Uncle Billy and Aunt Ruby looked like they were going to be audited by the IRS while Bryan, my cousin, was doing what the rest of us kids were doing; trying to hide his excitement.

"…So I'll take care of the wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses, bridesmaids and groomsmen's gifts, catering, flowers and decorations. You do the tuxedos, the church, the reception hall, the band or DJ, the photographer and the limousine. Is that everything? Eddy!"

I was brought back to the present by a screech of my name. "Huh? Yeah, sure. That works." I had no idea what I was agreeing too, but I would find out again later. Our teacher Mr. Walton called us back to order and continued with today's lesson. I wonder what it was like in the good old days when the reservation had its own school. Now we are all bussed up to Forks for school. It's a half hour on the bus everyday, but what are you gonna do when there aren't any teachers for the reservation school?

The bell rang and I headed out the classroom door and headed for the cafeteria. I was starving. One cool thing about going to school here is the history. This is where my great grandparents met. The cafeteria being the first place they saw each other. I remember Grandma Nessie telling us the story at bedtime when we were little. Rachel probably still requests it.

I was just entering the cafeteria line when I heard a giggle behind me. I looked at the ceiling and asked my forefathers, "Why me?" The giggle girls were behind me in line. I told you my luck was bad. I chose a roast beef sandwich and they giggled. I took a Snapple from the drink bin, they giggled. And finally I took a bag of chips and they giggled again. But that's not all. I paid for my food and they giggled! I didn't hear any conversation, only giggles. Am I missing something? What is so amusing about a sandwich, drink, and chips?

After paying for my food I headed straight for my regular table and sat next to J.J., unwrapped my sandwich and grumbled about giggling girls.

"You do know why they do that, don't you?" J.J. asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked back.

"Eddy, how is it you are so clueless?"

"I'm not clueless, I'm just not interested."

"Ed, have you even looked at those three?"

"In passing."

"Well, maybe you should. Maybe then you wouldn't be so bugged by a few giggles."

I glanced at the ceiling again, took a deep breath and started eating. I wish it was Wednesday. That's the day the Cullens were moving into their new house near Hoquiam. Dad said we could visit as soon as they were settled. I wonder what kind of house they had. Grandma and Grandpa had taken us to see the one near Forks. It was huge! But having the whole back wall made of glass was really cool! They couldn't take us to see Edward and Bella's cottage, though. It was in the middle of nowhere, no access roads.

"Earth to Eddy." J.J. was waiving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry J.J. I was thinking about the Cullens."

"I know what you mean. I wonder how long it will take for us to… you know?"

"Yeah me too."

"Back to the topic of conversation, why haven't you checked out those girls? I think they are pretty decent looking."

I groaned. "Why is it so important to you that I check them out?"

"Because you are so oblivious. I'm trying to get you to see the people around you. It's like all you care about is that car you're working on."

"I'm only seventeen. What's the rush?"

"No rush. I'm not saying you should marry one of them. All I'm saying is that you should at least look at them. Really see them, what they look like. You never know, you might end up liking one of them." J.J. should join the debate team. He's good with an argument.

"What would be the point of that? After we go all wolf we might end up imprinting anyway. Why date anyone before then? You've heard the stories, haven't you?" J.J. might be good with an argument, but so was I.

"Yeah, I've heard them. You're right. That would be the safe thing to do. I still think you should at least see those girls for who they are. Who knows, maybe if you stare them down they might stop the giggling."

Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, I was too busy being bugged by it and trying to ignore it. "Good idea. I'll try that next time."

"You do that."

The bell rang so we both got up and headed to the gym for our next class. As we walked I heard the giggles behind us. I looked at J.J. and he looked at me. Then we both stopped and turned around. Michelle, Alicia, and Chloe stopped mid giggle and stared at us as we stared at them. This time I really looked.

They were all Forks girls. Michelle was in the middle, obviously the leader. She wore a startled expression on her rather pretty face. Her blond hair was hanging strait on either side of her face. It looked like it had been ironed. Chloe was on her right, her eyes wide in surprise, her mouth a cute little "O" while her short curly brown hair waived in the breeze. Alicia only raised her black eyebrows, her mouth quirked up on one side. She tossed her long black hair behind her shoulder and huffed. "You guys are blocking the walkway. Do you mind?"

I glanced at J.J. "Do we mind?"

"No, I don't mind blocking the walkway, do you?" he answered.

"Nope, I don't either." I returned. We continued to stand there and look at the girls. The first two seemed to regain their composure after Alicia's remark.

"Well, we do mind," Michelle said, her green eyes looking nervously between J.J. and I. "Would you either step out of the way, or keep going?"

"Did you hear the magic word, J.J.? 'Cause I didn't." I said as I eyed the girls.

"No, I didn't hear it. Who new girls their age would have such bad manners," he said sorrowfully.

I could see Chloe's eyes getting wider until this last comment. Then she started coughing. Was she covering a laugh? Michelle and Alicia scowled at us.

"Please." Michelle finally said with restrained impatience.

I raised one brow and turned to J.J. "How disappointing is that? They don't even know the magic word is 'abracadabra'. Rude and uninformed. I don't know how I'm going to get over this." Chloe actually snorted after this speech. Her friends thought she was commenting on my speech, but she was actually fighting back laughter. Well, at least one of these girls has a sense of humor.

"I guess we should let them through anyway," J.J. said. "At least they tried."

"Yeah, I guess so, but," I said to the girls, "Remember the magic word, girls. You never know when you might need it again."

J.J. and I turned and headed for the gym. Man! That was fun! I didn't know teasing stuck up high school girls would be so enjoyable. And I didn't hear one more giggle on the way to gym.

**_Well, folks, I'm checking in with you again. I haven't had much feedback on this story. I know there are tons and tons of Twilight stories out there and can see how mine can get lost in the shuffle, but if people aren't enjoying it then I will give it up, or put it away for a while. So if you really do like this story please let me know (I've only got two reviews, one favorite, and four followers). While I hate to disappoint those who have graciously added me to their alerts, etc. I need a little more motivation than that. Thanks for reading!  
_**


End file.
